Unrelenting
by Neurofuzzy
Summary: Short stories and glimpses of the relationship between Aglais and Delos. Not in chronological order, but rather drabbles of the ups and downs of their strained love. Some prior knowledge of the manga would help. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Why have you called me out here once again?" she narrowed at the sight of him.

Those broad shoulders and defined jawbone. His black spiky hair, partially concealed under a white beanie. Those lips that teased a cigarette stub. She despised them all.

Acting oh so nonchalant as usual, the boy reluctantly faced her, feeling the wrath of her chafed aura. He tossed the stub on the ground. It burned quietly, like the temper inside her own self. But she had no effect on him.

"I don't know if I should be satisfied or worried that your memories have returned."

He took a step closer to her. She took a step back. He took another step and anticipated her next action. Having her arm now captive in his grasp, he pulled her body close to his own.

"Unhand me!" Inches apart. Brimming with anger.

Her frustration could be audibly heard in the form of muffled huffs and seen through the disdained look plastered all over her face.

_Resist all you want...but I still won't let you go._

Delos, unexpectedly, brushed a few wisps of her golden locks. She quivered at his deviant action.

"...Lady Aglaia, why must you frown so intensely towards me? That expression certainly ruins your complexion. Do you wish to have wrinkles at such a young age?"

"I suggest you refrain from calling me that. There is nothing juvenile about me. I am not the same 15 year old you once knew. That girl is long gone. Time has passed. Years even. And yet you can only refer to me in that manner?"

With her seething anger, Aglaia managed to withdraw her hand and escape from Delos's grasp. Involuntarily, her hand tenderly caressed the one that had been warmed by his hand. This did not get unnoticed.

"You're despicable." Aglaia continued tending to her fingers affectionately. She did not bother to check if he was still gazing upon her.

There were no more relations between them. He, her once loyal soldier long ago. That had been their connection. The duty had been abandoned and no longer enforced...yet here he was.

"I know I am. Yet, I still cannot and will not pull myself away from you. I won't let you escape from me this final time." Similar to his earlier actions, he leaned toward the woman once more. Without warning. But this time, rather than being his normal and forceful self, he enveloped her in a gentle embrace.

Aglaia stifled once more. _Why? Why won't you dissolve from my life already? _She remained stoic and let herself become swept into his comforting embrace. The nostalgia, the pain, the hurt. He held her tighter as she felt his heart beat against her chest. Synchronizing to their past lives.

She absorbed it all back into herself; so wrapped in the moment that she failed to notice the quivering moments of his arms around her. He was so happy that she remembered him, but could not forget what he had done...

This could be the one and only chance for him to hold her like this once more.

_Don't fall for it...Don't fall for it...Don't fall for him...again..._

"Lady Aglaia..."

That signal brought her back to reality. She mustered some strength, as a reflex that had come from the mention of the name, and pushed herself away from him.

"No...that is not me."

"Even with your restored memories, you still deny it?"

She stood firmly standing her ground and stared down at him; hoping to bore an imprint into his skull.

"You may have been part of my past self, as Lady Aglaia, but you **will not** become part of my future. I stand here and now as Sakakibara Shuna. Nothing else will change my mind."

With her final comments, she pivoted her body in the other direction. A quick flick of her hair, and she was already out of sight.

Those words sharply inflicted his soul and wounded his spirit. _Anything but that._ He crouched close to the ground and pulled off his hat. Rubbing his hair furiously, he glared at the ground. He didn't want anyone to notice him. Didn't want anyone to notice him as his vision blurred into a muddle of colors and dripped onto the ground.

_I've lost her...yet again._


	2. Chapter 2

"Lady Aglais, it is time to get you situated with new habits, ideals, people ."

I paused from my work and looked at Sirix annoyingly. "Really Sirix? Is this the time for one of your lectures? I was just in the middle of finishing my work." I did have to admit though, I was getting thoroughly bored with my studies; so anything in the midst of my studies was an opportunity of freedom for me.

"This time is but of the essence! What better way to start the new year?"

"But I don't see how this has anything to do with the curricula Plato handed to me earlier this morning."

"No time to waste , M'lady. There are many things to be done."

"If you say so..."

"Alright then. The selection of bodyguards are awaiting in the common room."

"Did you happen to have this planned all along?"

"M'lady! I would not do such a thing!" Who knew what hid behind that solemn stare of his.

Another one of his antics. I covered an escaped chuckle with the back of my palm as I rose from the table. The Latin vocabulary studies would have to resume later.

Quickly changing my persona, I fixated into a more stern look. In this society, hardly any woman could be taken seriously. It was best that I hide my emotions or I would surely get taken advantage of.

Once crossing the outdoor foyer, I entered the spacious common room. A group of clad armored men were upright and in line formation. Lean, mean, fighting machines. All at my dispense. I could sense their eyes taking in the sight of me. I could admit that I had some looks, but these men had no way of keeping back their thoughts. A few whistles and I mentally rolled my eyes, ready to shoot the culprit.

Walking slowly down the line, I eyed each soldier carefully. All of them had averted their eyes away from me as a sign of respect.

Except for one.

At first, he reciprocated all the other soldiers' actions. But then, his eyes shifted towards me when it was his turn to be inspected. That surprised me a bit. Not simply because of his unexpected glance, but the hues of his eyes. One illuminated a dark blue that sent chills down my back. The other a light grey tone that mellowed out the feeling from the blue iris.

_What kind of man is this person?_

I gave him a quick scoff and walked back to the entrance of the common room.

A small chuckle was audibly heard behind me.

I gripped my fists discreetly and imagined his head being crushed in my hold. It was certainly not worth retaliating back at his ridicule.

Standing next to Sirix, my humble servant, I stated to him, "They all seem very formidable. You may choose whoever and I will concur with your decision." I shot another glance at the illegitimate man. He answered with a quick wink.

The nerve of him!

Sirix could sense my composure was falling, so he rushed me out of the common room before I attempted anything rash. With the common room out of sight, I sighed and leaned against a nearby wall. The mocker of that man still remained ingrained in my head.

I picked up one of my sandals and threw it across the courtyard in frustration. Relieved that it narrowly missed one of the clay jars that were being dried. After I settled down, I reminded myself that at least I probably won't ever see him again.


End file.
